Various devices exist that provide a source of viewable media content, such as televisions, computers, and mobile devices. Viewers of such media sources can, in some instances, be inclined to provide some type of commentary related to what is being viewed. Services such as Twitter™ offer a viewer the opportunity to provide a comment that is then viewable by others who follow the viewer or who visit the webpage hosting the comment. Often times the comment is general and easily attributed to the media content as a whole, although in other cases, the comment is specific to a single portion of the content. This can be confusing, since when directed to a specific portion, for example, the comment can lack relevance to a user outside the context of that specific portion of the content. In addition, a user can often desire to obtain additional information about a specific portion of content, people, or objects viewed in the content, and this can be challenging.